


PULL

by abitingsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bite marks, Bruises, Digital Art, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitingsmile/pseuds/abitingsmile
Summary: You've got that shotgun shine; shame about it.Born under a bad sign,With a blue moon in your eyes.~Leonard Cohen
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 56
Kudos: 142
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	PULL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineofstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts).



> My first fling with Bulletproof! I combined a couple prompts; hope it pulls your trigger. ;)


End file.
